The Untold Prophecy
by Li Clark
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, Madison, and Eriol's children are facing the hardest test of their young lives will they survive? Read to find out. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A regular college day… not

"Madison! Are you ready to go or not? We'll be late for work."

"Coming!" I sigh and tap my foot, impatiently waiting for Madison to finish on the phone. Madison finally comes running out of the kitchen, still on her cell phone. I roll my eyes and put on my shoes. "I've got to go. Work, you know. I know. Graduation is in two weeks, I'll probably come to England after that." I shake my head and head down to the car. Madison follows me and climbs into the passenger seat. I get in and start the car.

"You'd better get off the phone."

"Sure thing. Two seconds." I sigh and wait for her to finish. "Yea. Okay. I'll call you when I get off work if it's not too late."

"Finally! You realize you've been talking to Eriol for two hours straight?"

"No, I didn't." I shake my head and pull out of the driveway. I drive down the road to Syaoran's house and get out of the car when I park. I head to the front door to the house and knock. Almost immediately, Syaoran is there, pulling me into a breathtaking kiss once he's out the door. I pull away, laughing slightly, my face scarlet.

"We're running late."

"I noticed." We hurry to the car and I drive to Madison's mom's office and drop her off at the door.

"Call me when you get off." She nods and goes inside. I drive to the restaurant where Syaoran and I work-it's not really a restaurant, it's a high-end café-and park behind the store. Syaoran and I get out of the car and go inside. We both clock in and get to our usual positions.

"I need…a mocha latte…large, with whip."

"Okay. Anything else?" I glance at the counter, noticing the tense tone in Syaoran's voice. I recognize the figure at the counter and gasp.

"Eriol?" He smiles slightly, which makes Syaoran angry. I approach the counter with the drink I was fixing. "White Mocha, large, extra mocha." The customer takes her coffee and leaves the store. I turn to Syaoran and touch his shoulder.

"Were you on a plane while you were talking to Madison?"

"Yes. I wanted to surprise her." I smile.

"That's so sweet. Oh, we're holding up the line." I step away from the counter and grab a tray of coffees to take to tables. I deliver drinks and food to the customers and go back behind the counter. "It's two."

"We can't leave until the next shift gets in." I nod and get to fixing orders.

"Okay. Syaoran, Sakura, get your registers counted, quickly. Rika, Sharon, open the other two registers." We all nod and Syaoran and I start counting the money in our registers. I finish first and write down the number. I go to the manager and he checks the count and lets me out. I clock out and go out to the lobby. I locate Eriol and sit down at the table with him.

"Do you guys have anything planned for Madison's birthday?" I nod.

"We were planning to have a party for her tomorrow."

"Then should I wait until tomorrow to let her know that I'm in town?" I laugh.

"Would you be able to handle that?"

"Probably not." I sigh.

"You could try. She doesn't know about the party. And it'd be a great present for her."

"I think I will try. Oh, hello." Syaoran sits down beside me and glares at Eriol. I haven't seen him glare at anyone like that in a while.

"What are you doing here?"

"Intending to surprise Madison. Do you still not trust me?"

"How the he…how can we trust you?"

"Syaoran! It's not like we've been on bad terms."

"Still." I sigh.

"Sorry, Eriol." He shrugs.

"It's okay." My phone vibrates in my pocket and I check the caller id.

"It's Madison. She must be off."

"Just in time. We've got a lecture at five." Syaoran and I stand up and leave the store. When we get in the car, I round on Syaoran.

"What was that for? You know as well as anyone that there isn't any problem anymore! And on top of that, Eriol is dating Madison, so be nice! Or at least pretend to be." I start the car and pull out of the parking lot before he can respond. It's a thing that we all have that no one talks while we're on the road. We get to the office and pick up Madison before heading to the McDonalds across the street from our university. We get out and go into the lobby, to order, and Syaoran glares at me. I ignore him and order my usual meal, the Number 1, a Big Mac meal. Madison and Syaoran order and we pay before going to find a table. Syaoran must be saving his argument for later, unless he's just mad that I made a good argument.

Some would be surprised that I'm actually majoring in history and mythology rather than law. My brother says I'm an expert arguer. I just prefer history and legends over the other things I could be studying to be. We eat and wait for time to go to the lecture.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys it's me Li, I'm sorry I haven't been on in a while. With Christmas here and everything, things have been a bit hectic around here. I'm going to update as soon as possible. I'm working on another new story, I hope you guys will like it. I'm also working on a brand new story that will be making an appearance hopefully soon. Merry Christmas and God Bless.

Your fellow writer: Li Clark


End file.
